1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a technique that improves searchability and operability of a plurality of objects extracted from a document image, so that the user can relatively easily reuse the plurality of objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent copying machines have rapidly become multifunctional by digitization of image processing performed inside the machines. Examples of such functions are a copy function for copying a document, a page-description language (PDL) print function that allows printing of a document created by a host computer, and a send function for sending a scanned document to outside the copying machine via a network. Further, there is a BOX function (a storage function) that stores a document image generated for copying or PDL printing in a hard disk inside the copying machine, so that the user can reuse the document image. Further, there is an edit function for editing a document image stored inside the copying machine using the BOX function to perform an image composition, book binding, and the like. As described above, recent copying machines include various such functions.
There is also a market demand for high image quality, and in response, image processing resolution of copying machines has been increased from 600 dpi to 1200 dpi, and further to 2400 dpi as a result of seeking high reproducibility. The bit number of signals has also been increased from 8 bits to 10 bits and further to 12 bits. As a result, it may be necessary to add a memory or a storage device and to upgrade the central processing unit (CPU) to one having a higher performance, to allow for internal processing of bitmap data having a large information amount. Therefore, there can be a significant increase in the cost of the devices and their development.
A technique exists for storing a read document that is segmented into object units, in order that it may be more easily reused. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-162104 discusses segmenting photographs and graphs in a document into document elements and registering the document elements, so that they can be searched and displayed. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-146486 discusses converting each component in a document into vector data and creating a file in a file format appropriate for each component.
There is also a method for displaying data, such as an image, registered in a database as a list that is easily viewable. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-257788 discusses creating small-size and large-size reduced images of card data registered in a database. The display of reduced images is switched as appropriate, and a link is provided between the cards. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-040142 discusses allowing a user to designate the number of images to be displayed, and the images can be displayed by scaling to a size suitable for the display area regardless of the original image size.
When the user reuses a segmented object (e.g., a document element), it may be the case that the user may create a new text by combining a plurality of objects. Further, when the user reuses the objects, the user may use the same combination of objects. However, the above-described conventional techniques do not consider such features.